fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Oribe/Gallery
Concept Artwork Tsubasa concept.jpg|Concept art of Tsubasa Oribe TMS Tsubasa main concept artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Tsubasa Oribe TMS Tsubasa (Mirage Master) main concept artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Tsubasa as a Mirage Master TMS concept of Tsubasa Oribe, 01.jpg|Concept artwork of Tsubasa's outfits TMS concept of Tsubasa Oribe, 02.jpg|Concept artwork of Tsubasa's outfits TMS concept of Tsubasa Oribe, 03.jpg|Concept artwork of Tsubasa's outfits TMS concept of Tsubasa Oribe, 04.jpg|Concept artwork of Tsubasa's outfits TMS concept of Tsubasa Oribe, 05.jpg|Concept artwork of Tsubasa as a child TMS concept of Tsubasa Oribe, 06.jpg|Concept artwork of Tsubasa's outfits TMS (Cinematic) concept art of Tsubasa, 01.jpg|Concept artwork of Tsubasa (Cinematic) TMS (Cinematic) concept art of Tsubasa, 02.jpg|Concept artwork of Tsubasa (Cinematic) Official Artwork Tsubasa Oribe.png|Tsubasa's official artwork. Mirage Master Tsubasa.png|Tsubasa's official artwork as a Mirage Master. Tsubasa Heroes.png|Artwork of Tsubasa from Fire Emblem Heroes by azu-taro. Tsubasa Fight.png|Artwork of Tsubasa from Fire Emblem Heroes by azu-taro. Tsubasa Skill.png|Artwork of Tsubasa from Fire Emblem Heroes by azu-taro. Tsubasa Damaged.png|Artwork of Tsubasa from Fire Emblem Heroes by azu-taro. TMS Fortuna Entertainment main cast illustration by toi8.jpg|Official artwork of Tiki and the rest of the cast from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. TMS main female cast and Itsuki illustration by toi8.jpg|Tsubasa with the cast of Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. B04-001SR artwork.png|Artwork of Tsubasa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Masaki Hirooka. Tsubasa Oribe illustration by ぶたこ隊 ふみ for Fire Emblem Cipher Series 4.jpg|Artwork of Tsubasa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fumi. Tsubasa Caeda card.png|Artwork of Tsubasa and Caeda in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Aoji. Tsubasa Oribe illustration by クロサワテツ for Fire Emblem Cipher Series 4.jpg|Artwork of Tsubasa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tetsu Kurosawa. I_LA Tsubasa.png|Artwork of Tsubasa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by I☆LA. B15-044R artwork.png|Artwork of Tsubasa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by daigoman. B15-045N artwork.png|Artwork of Tsubasa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by daigoman. Trading Cards Cipher Tsubasa2.png|Tsubasa as High School Girl in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Tsubasa.png|Tsubasa as High School Girl in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Tsubasa 5.png|Tsubasa as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B04-001SR+.png|Tsubasa as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherTsubasa7.png|Tsubasa as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Tsubasa 4.png|Tsubasa as High School Girl in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). S06-002ST.png|Tsubasa as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). S06-002ST+.png|Tsubasa as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherTsubasa6.png|Tsubasa as High School Girl in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-044R.png|Tsubasa as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-045N.png|Tsubasa as a High School Girl in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills Tsubasa Feel.png|Tsubasa in her video for "Feel". Kiria & Tsubasa - Give Me!!.png|Tsubasa and Kiria performing "Give Me!!". Tsubas & Eleonora - Dream☆Catcher.png|Eleonora and Tsubasa's song "Dream Catcher". Tsubasa Fly.png|Tsubasa performing "Fly ~Your Wind~". Portraits TMS Tsubasa portrait.png|Tsubasa's portrait from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Portrait Tsubasa Heroes.png|Tsubasa's portrait from Heroes. Sprites and Screenshots Amrita Ad.png|Tsubasa's Amrita Shower poster. Dream Catcher.png|Tsubasa's Dream☆Catcher poster with Eleonora Yumizuru. Enter Kingdom.png|Tsubasa's Enter Kingdom poster with Yatsufusa Hatanaka, Kuen Tarachino, Nobu Horinozawa, and Teru Gojuin. Feel Ad TMS.png|Tsubasa's Feel poster. Fly Ad TMS.png|Tsubasa's Fly poster. Give Me!!.png|Tsubasa's Give Me!! poster with Kiria Kurono. Nan-no.png|Tsubasa's Nan-no poster (International Version) with Maiko Shimazaki and Eleonora. Nan-no JPN.png|Tsubasa's Nan-no poster (Japanese Version) with Maiko Shimazaki and Eleonora. Sneeze Detective Maho.png|Tsubasa's Sneeze Detective Maho poster. Tsubasa Fashion Show.png|Tsubasa's Fashion Show costume. Tsubasa Swimsuit.png|Tsubasa's Swimsuit costume. Tsubasa DLC Costume PQ Rei.png|DLC Costume of Tsubasa as Rei from Persona Q. SMT_x_FE_Radiant_Unity_Success_for_Tsubasa_Oribe.jpg|Radiant Unity Success Tsubasa Heroes sprite.png|Tsubasa's sprite from Heroes. Miscellaneous Itsuki and Tsubasa Illustration by toi8.jpg|Tsubasa and Itsuki illustration by toi8. Tsubasa toi8.png|Tsubasa Oribe illustration by toi8. toi8 Tsubasa 2.png|Tsubasa Oribe illustration by toi8 without glasses. tsubasa toi8 3.jpg|Tsubasa illustration by toi8. SMTx FE countdown special card, 01.jpg|Tsubasa Special Christmas Illustration by toi8 Tsubasa madcap idol pop01.png Tsubasa madcap idol pop03.png Tsubasa madcap idol pop04.png Category:Character Gallery Page